


Busted

by supersoakerx



Category: Paterson (2016)
Genre: A Shower, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersoakerx/pseuds/supersoakerx
Summary: You catch him in the shower.
Relationships: Paterson (Paterson)/Reader, Paterson (Paterson)/You, Paterson/Reader, Paterson/You
Kudos: 34





	Busted

Paterson rarely, rarely does this. He’s usually better than this. Usually, he can control himself.

But he had that dream about you last night, that dream where you’re on your knees between his spread legs, and he’d woken up hard as rock this morning, mouth and cock drooling. You were fast asleep, dead to the world, and he didn’t want to wake you. So, he willed himself soft, and took himself off to work.

All day he had images of you flash in his mind, you looking up at him with big, pleading eyes, you licking your lips, you opening your mouth wide and sticking your tongue out flat, you grazing your nails along his inner thighs, you saying, all needy and breathless, “please, Paterson” and “put your cock in my mouth, baby.”

He couldn’t get home fast enough.

So when he found your note taped to the door, the note where you said you’d gone for a walk with Marvin, a cold beer was in the fridge for him, and you’d be home soon, it took everything in him not to whine aloud.

 _‘It’s ok,’_ he thinks, sighing a deep breath, ‘ _she’ll be home soon. She’ll be home and she’ll… she’ll make it all better.’_

Paterson heads inside and sets his lunchbox down on the counter. He remembers a few nights ago when he’d bent you over the counter, stuffed you with his fingers, fucked you hard and made you cum on his cock. “Ah, shit,” he curses to himself quietly, his half-hard cock filling up all over again, for the 10th time today, it felt like. He needs a distraction, that’s what he needs. He decides to take a shower. That’ll calm him.

What a stupid fucking idea.

He’s scrubbed his body and washed his hair and shaved his face and he thinks he’s doing good, he’s done well. He hasn’t touched himself even once. But all it takes, the only thing it takes, is for him to get a hint of a sniff of your soap.

He takes a deep breath in, and when he exhales, he breaths out a long and low “fuck.”

Paterson is hard fast, too fast and he’s so hard he swears his heart is beating in his cock. He braces himself against the shower wall with a flat palm, locking his arm straight. He dips his head down, his cock jutting proudly out from his body. _‘What she does to me,’_ he thinks, his hard cock all swollen and red. He sighs, _‘just a quick one.’_ His balls feel heavy and tight with so much cum that he doubts one will be enough to sate him, anyway.

He bends one leg at the knee slightly and keeps his other leg straight, a little further back. Water runs over the nape of his neck, his back and chest, down his arms and stomach and legs in little rivulets and drops.

He grips his big cock at the base, wraps his thick fingers around it and shudders.

He squeezes, clenching and unclenching his fist a couple times, stifling a whimper.

A thought pops into his mind, what you’d say if you saw him now. ‘Stop playing with it,’ he thinks you’d say, ‘If you’re gonna fuck your fist and pretend its me, the least you could do is not play with it. Go on, then, stroke your cock, baby.’

“Mmmff-fuck,” he groans, he’s turned himself on even more, seeking your permission even in his imagination.

He flexes his fingers and grips his cock a little tighter. He takes a quick tug, up-down, and moans. God, this’ll be the end of him.

He sees your face in his mind again. You’re kneeling in front of him, holding your beautiful breasts in your hands, head tilted up to him and smiling. His thick cock pulses in his own hand.

He strokes his cock again, grip tight, setting a dawdling pace. He takes a deep breath and his chest expands, and then pushes it all out in a “shhhhit…”

He imagines telling you to ‘open wide’ and when you do, he slips his cock inside your warm and wet and waiting mouth, and he shudders when he imagines your lips wrapping around his big swollen head and sucking.

“Ah, fuck!” He groans, picking up speed. His cock feels so hot and heavy in his hand, and his fingers squeeze around the veins where they bulge a little, rubbing them just right. He clenches his thighs, his ass cheeks, his stomach, pleasure radiating out from his dick into his lower belly.

He imagines you pulling off him with a pop, batting your lashes and saying something utterly filthy like, ‘God, you’ve got a big dick baby, I don’t think I can fit it all in my little mouth. And you wanna be in my throat, huh? Right, baby? You wanna feel down my throat with your big cock?’

“Oh fff-fuck,” Paterson moans, utterly lost to your imagined words and his rhythmic fucking of his own fist. He rocks his hips into it a little, thinking about rocking his dick between your lips, feeling your tongue rub the underside, feeling you moan around him.

He’s panting and groaning now, his hand moving up and down his cock, making a wet slap-slap-slap-slap sound from the water of the shower.

He throws his head back and lets loose a string of nonsense, “mm, mmm, oh shit, mmh, oh(Y/N)yes, fuck.” Christ he wants to fuck your mouth, wants you to look up at him with your pretty eyes all wide and adoring and-

 ** _Thud_**. The bathroom door opens and he freezes, panicked, whips his head around to see you standing in the doorway, one hand on a hip, an eyebrow raised at him.

Little does he know that you’d been home for a few minutes now. You heard the shower running and made your way over to gently knock on the door and let him know you were home, you missed him, and did he feel like anything special for dinner?

Until you heard him. Moaning and groaning, panting and sighing, and your pulse shot straight down to your core.

You’d cracked the door open, just a little bit, quietly, and peeked in. Where he was leaning forward, braced against the wall, his other hand was tugging at his cock while he flexed his hips into his fist. His perfect round ass cheeks were clenching every time he thrust forward, and little rivulets of water ran down over his sculpted back. Then he’d thrown his head back suddenly, which sent droplets of water flying out of his thick, lush hair. Hearing him moan out the sounds of his pleasure was one thing, but hearing your name in it was something else. _Oh_ , you’d thought to yourself, _you were gonna have fun with him_. That was when you fixed your face into an expression of disinterest, put your hand on your hip, and kicked open the door.

Now, his eyes were wide, his puffy red lips open in shock. You’d found him, he thinks. Shit shit shit.

Paterson loosens his grip and clears his throat, goes as if to say something and-

“What are you doing?” You ask, voice cold.

“I-uh, I-“ takes his hand away and his cock bobs. He winces.

“What are,” you step into the bathroom and close the door behind you. You take a few steps towards him and lean on the vanity sink across from the shower, crossing your arms, “you. Doing?”

He’s facing you now. Blood is pumping hard in his cock, you can almost see it pulse. His tongue darts out to wet his bottom lip and he swallows thickly.

“I was t-touching myself.” His eyes dart down the floor while he speaks, then flick back up to your face.

“Touching what, Paterson, hm?” you sniff, feigning displeasure.

He takes a deep breath in. “I was touching my cock-“

“Yes you were.” You cut him off. “Did it feel good?”

“Yes, I-” he breathes, and you cut him off again.

“Then why did you stop?

Paterson gulps again. God, he loves you so much.

“You want to touch your cock, baby?” You take a step closer to the shower, and then a little softer, a little higher and needier you ask, “You wanna wrap your fingers around it, make a tight little fist and fuck your hand?”

He nods, mouth pulling into a beautiful little pout. Out of the corner of your eye you see his hands clenching.

“Of course you do. Why don’t you tell me how much, hm? And I’ll let you baby, I promise, just tell me.”

His hands grip his thighs, his belly. “I want,” he stops himself, huffs. “I want to touch my cock, I want to stroke my cock for you. I want you to see it all big and hard and tell me you love it and I want-“ he whispers the next part, “I want you to watch me do it, honey, please?”

This man, this tall, broad man, soaking wet, pleading eyes, aching cock, says the prettiest things to you. You feel your nipples hardening in your bra, and you cross your legs over at the ankles to get some pressure on your clit. “Oh, baby how can I say no when you ask me like that? You’re so good, Paterson, go on and do it,” you give him a nod, encouraging him. He gives you a short little nod too, excited and proud in response, and settles himself back on the wall of the shower, facing you. You can see all of him, and good God above he is gorgeous.

He wraps his fingers around his dick and pulls. His chest expands with a quick breath in and he sets his jaw. He flicks his eyes up to you, watching you watch him. He starts stroking up and down, and he huffs hard pants through his nose.

“You’ve gone all quiet on me, Paterson.” You wanted to hear all of his sounds, his groans and moans and maybe even a strangled cry if you could get it.

“You want-want me to cry for you?” He gasps out. His eyes are full of desire, all want and need.

“Yes,” you hiss, “yes, baby, cry for me while you fuck your fist, I want to hear you.”

Paterson releases a deep, low moan, ragged and stuttering and making your pussy clench. “Fuck, honey-God I, I’ve wanted you all day.” He grunts the last word. He was getting too close now, his belly and his spine heating up from the inside.

“How did you want me, honey?” you purr. Your voice was hushed now, you wanted the sounds of his fist slapping his skin and all of his noise to ring out.

“Ahhhgh, wanted you to s-suckmycock, mmmhh.” He moans through his words.

“Mmm I’d love to suck your cock, Paterson,” you put on your sexiest husk and it all sent a jolt of pleasure to his pulsing length, thick in his palm. “I bet you want to stuff my mouth full of it, right?”

“Fuck! Yes!” He’s grimacing, brows pinched in and mouth in a thin line, like he’s trying not to cum, or breathe, or die. His hand is moving fast now, faster than it has all evening, and he’s panting in time with the slick slapslapslapslap sound his fist is making.

“What do you want now, baby? Tell me.”

“Shit-shit-uughh.” He feels like he doesn’t know words anymore, his dick is so hard and he’s about to fucking lose it-

“I want to c- fuck, baby-I want to cum everywhere, I want to show you all my cum, show you how much cum I can make for you, fuck I want you to see, honey I’m gonna…(Y/N)…” he trails off. _slapslapslapslap_

“Fuck you’re so dirty, Pat.” Your voice is deep, husky, you’re hypnotised at how debauched this man can get. “Go on and shoot your cum all over the glass, then. Do it now, baby, and the next time you cum tonight I’ll suck you dry for being so good for me.”

Paterson loses it. He shoves his hand down to the base of his cock, hard, sinks down the wall as his knees buckle, his free hand clutches at the wall and he howls as spurts of his hot cum explode from the tip of his cock. Thick ropes of it slide down the shower screen.

His chest heaves as he coaxes the last drops and dribbles of his cum from himself, squeezing the head of his cock. He’s breathing hard, his thighs are wobbling, and he braces his weight on the shower screen with both hands.

You’re giving him a small, soft smile, planning how you’re going to ruin him next. Until he slides open the shower screen and he says, cheeky grin and all, he says-

“Come clean me up?”


End file.
